<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hidden by sapphire__waves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966221">Hidden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire__waves/pseuds/sapphire__waves'>sapphire__waves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:07:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire__waves/pseuds/sapphire__waves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where the Doctor and the reader escape to a parallel world to hide from an alien threat, but they end up trapped there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eleventh Doctor &amp; Reader, Eleventh Doctor/Reader, The Doctor (Doctor Who) &amp; Reader, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on my tumblr: sunkisseddaffodils</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had encountered many dangers on your travels with the Doctor before but never to this degree. A few weeks ago, the pair of you had accidentally stumbled upon some survivor Daleks on a desolate planet where you were exploring. They were scheming about how to expand their warriors and their plans to destroy the universe. Of course, the Doctor was there to stop them but one Dalek survived and before it disappeared; it declared revenge on you two. At first, the doctor brushed this aside, and you continued with your travels. However, every single place you went; it found you. And it tried to kill you. Every single time the doctor tried to stop it, it teleported away in the nick of time. After the latest encounter, both of you returned to the TARDIS exhausted. The Doctor asked you to sit down and suddenly you were anxious:</p><p>‘Y/N, we can no longer keep running. Everywhere we go, it will find us.’</p><p>The Doctor was anxiously pacing up and down the console room, frantically fixing his bowtie and hair. Cautiously, you asked:</p><p>‘Then what do we do?’</p><p>The Doctor stopped to rest on the console panel, sighing.</p><p>‘I don’t know’</p><p>You jogged over, patting his back in comfort. Abruptly, he started dashing around the console, pressing loads of buttons.</p><p>‘I’ve got it!’</p><p>You gave him a questioning look.</p><p>‘Every once in a while a little, almost a non-existent gap opens up to a parallel world. That’s our hiding place. Just for the time being for when we can come up with a plan to defeat it.’</p><p>As you were about to hug the doctor, smiling at his genius, he stopped in his tracks. He held your hands, a serious look on his face:</p><p>‘There’s only one slight issue’</p><p>Your heart sank as he informed you of the terrible catch:</p><p>‘Once that gap closes, we’re stuck there. I don’t know how long it will be until another gap opens. That might be a month, a year or even ten years. And even then, I might not find a way to stop the Dalek. If you can’t do that, I could take you back to before we met and you can return to your normal life.’</p><p>You sternly told him:</p><p>‘I’m not leaving you, ’</p><p>The Doctor smiled softly.</p><p>‘Well then, let’s get on with it’</p><p>Six months passed since that monumental decision. Both of your lives had transformed. You had to live ordinary lives: no TARDIS, no sonic screwdriver, no alien devices whatsoever. Even though it would be significantly harder for the Dalek to find and get through to you on the parallel world, there could be no risks taken. The Doctor had to rely on whatever he could find on the new parallel word to make your guys’ escape. In the six months since you left your world, the Doctor and you had made a home for yourselves in the parallel world. The two of you were renting a cosy flat and working in a little bakery in the centre of town. The Doctor told you it would be best if you posed as a married couple to blend in as much as possible. So the Dalek could never track the pair of you down. Secretly, you wished that your lives could stay this way. But the Doctor could never live such an ordinary human life. He had to be on the move always, he could never stay in one place. You knew that deep down. But there could be no harm in dreaming, right? You could see him growing frustrated as the days went by. He hated being stuck here.</p><p>One evening, after the bakery was closed, you were packing up and cleaning the place. The doctor was sitting in the corner, fiddling about with a weird machine. He was hitting it in frustration when then was a whirring, beeping sound. The Doctor jumped up in excitement shouting ‘YES!’. Quickly you asked him:</p><p>‘What? What’s going on?’</p><p>The Doctor replied:</p><p>‘There’s a gap! Finally! Just in time for my plan to be completed!’</p><p>You raced over to him, giving him a big hug.</p><p>‘We can finally go home!’</p><p>The Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver, summoning the TARDIS. Swiftly, it materialised, and the Doctor opened the door and you ran over to enter but he stopped you. With a solemn tone in his voice, he prevented you from entering the TARDIS:</p><p>‘You have to stay here’</p><p>Shocked, you responded.</p><p>‘What? Why?!’</p><p>‘I’m sorry, but it’s too dangerous. Until I find and destroy the Dalek in our world, you will never be safe. I have to do this on my own. I can’t risk you getting hurt.’</p><p>He continued to talk as he leant on the TARDIS:</p><p>‘Y/N, I have made this cloaking device so the Dalek can’t find you here. But that will be unlikely because as soon as it detects my TARDIS back in our world, it will be chasing after me. But still, just in case’</p><p>Gently, he clasped a necklace with a key on the end around your neck and instructed you to keep this on at all times. A sinking feeling arose in your stomach.</p><p>‘But what the gap? How long will it be until another one opens?’</p><p>The Doctor looked at you with a sombre expression and didn’t answer. He entered the TARDIS, shutting the doors, leaving the parallel world and you behind. You never listened to him anyway, it wasn’t like you were going to start now. Decisively, you tried to open the TARDIS doors, but he had locked them. Aggressively, you banged on the door again and again, but it was no use. He would not let you in. You had to step away as the TARDIS began to dematerialise as it caused a sharp wind to cast over the small bakery. Tears fell down your face as it disappeared from your view. As the dust settled after the TARDIS had gone, you were left alone standing in that quiet bakery wondering if or when the Doctor would ever come back for you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Long Gone and Moved On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What will the reader do after the Doctor left them behind on a parallel world?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been five months since the Doctor left you behind on that terrible day. Every day that passed you were hoping the Doctor would suddenly appear. Every gust of wind, odd noise or the sound of a voice caused you to jump up; expecting him to be there. But that dream seemed to be getting further away. Those first few months were spent living in denial. You tried to carry on with your job at the bakery but it became harder to ignore the elephant in the room. The Doctor was not coming back anytime soon..You were seeing the ghosts of the doctor and you everywhere. As you lay on the couch snuggled in a blanket, you saw the two of you cooking dinner together, messing around in the kitchen. As you walked to work, you saw the two of you racing each other down the street. Eventually, you had to take time off work because you were falling into a depression. You had lost everything: your friends, family and worst of all your best friend. And not to ignore the fact that you were totally alone on this parallel world.</p><p>Five years whirled by while you were waiting for the Doctor to return. The hope for the Doctor’s return kept fading. You had moved out of that first apartment you and doctor had rented and moved into another on the opposite side of town. Living there was only making your mental health worse. But you were still working bakery shop. One quiet afternoon, you had just served a customer when they had handed you back the receipt. Confused, you called out to them:</p><p>‘Excuse me, you left this!’</p><p>But they didn’t hear and had already left the store. As you were about to throw it in the bin, you noticed writing scrawled on it. It read:</p><p>‘Hi, sorry if this is creepy, but I thought you very cute and sweet just now. Here’s my number if you ever wanna go out for a drink :)’</p><p>You gasped in shock. No one had ever shown interest in you in the five and a half years you had worked there. Not that you would have reciprocated. Instantly, you wanted to ignore the note because what if the Doctor came back?. Surely, you couldn’t move on with your life just yet? There was always still time. Throughout the rest of workday, however, you kept thinking about that customer’s offer. And the rest of the night, you were still kept awake pondering over it. You were coming up with justifications about saying yes to their date. Yes, you wanted the Doctor to return. But how long would that take? The Doctor might be immortal but you weren’t.  A whole lifetime could pass and he might never return. You could die alone in this world waiting for him or you could just accept the facts and move on with your life. When the weekend came about, you texted the customer answering yes to a drink with them. That weekend was when life finally changed and moved on.</p><p>Another five years flew by and life was completely different. That one little night out turned into a full-fledged relationship. Within a couple of years, you had moved in together into a little cottage by the seaside. Life with your new partner was very different from life with the Doctor. There was no danger, no running for your life and no aliens. Just simple quiet nights in, walks by the sea and road trips around the countryside. Of course, you could never forget the Doctor and often you talked about him with your partner. You didn’t tell them the whole story, of course. Sometimes, your partner asked about your family but simply answered:</p><p>‘They live far away, I’m no longer in touch with them’.</p><p>You missed them dearly. You wondered if they missed you. One night, you and your partner had planned a romantic night out. First, you went on a walk to your favourite little spot at the beach. You and your partner loved to spend hours sitting under there and chatting. When you arrived at the spot, the sun was setting. Your partner bent down on one knee. You thought he was simply tying his laces but suddenly he whipped out a ring box, proclaiming:</p><p>‘I love you, Y/N. So will you marry me?</p><p>Abruptly, before you could even react to their proposition, a gust of wind blew over and a loud whirring noise reverberated around the beach. Quickly, you span round to see what you never thought you’d see again. It was the TARDIS. And the Doctor had just stepped out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Interrupting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Doctor finally returns to save the reader. But he returns at the worst moment.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All that could be heard on the beach was the sound of the waves crashing as you and the Doctor stared at each other for what seemed the longest time. At first, you wanted to hug him because you had missed him so much. But at the same time, you wanted to slap him for leaving you behind for ten years. Then the Doctor decided to speak up, and that confirmed it:</p><p>‘I’m not interrupting anything, am I?’</p><p>You stormed over and gave him a massive slap round the face. Your partner was still on his knees then he sprang up to pull you back, hugging  you as tears fell down your face:</p><p>‘Sweetie, what’s wrong?’</p><p>You embraced your partner tightly, the familiar scent of their wool jumper consoling you. The Doctor held his face from the sting of the slap, as he told you:</p><p>‘Y/N, I came back for you. I’m here, ’</p><p>You pulled away from your partner and marched towards the timelord.</p><p>‘Well, you’re a bit late, ’</p><p>The Doctor stood there awkwardly.</p><p>‘How late?’</p><p>Wiping the tears off your face, you replied bluntly:</p><p>‘Ten years’</p><p>The Doctor’s expression changed to a sombre one.</p><p>‘Y/N, I’m sorry. It was the only way.’</p><p>You crossed your arms in defiance:</p><p>‘No, it wasn’t! You could have let me come with you.’</p><p>The Doctor looked down guilty.</p><p>‘I know you can’t see why I did what I did. But that’s not the only issue. If you want to return to your world and your family, you only have 24 hours before the gap closes again.’</p><p>This news had just shattered your world. Quickly, you sprinted up the beach and down the coastal road; away from the doctor and your partner. As you were running away, the Doctor yelled beginning to chase after you:</p><p>‘Y/N!’</p><p>Your partner tapped his shoulder, advising him:</p><p>‘Let them go’</p><p>The Doctor grudgingly stopped:</p><p>‘But where are they going?’</p><p>Your partner grimaced as he remarked:</p><p>‘Back home. But first, mate, care to tell who on earth you are and why have you stopped me from getting engaged to the love of my life.’</p><p>The Doctor motioned to follow him into the blue box. Your partner was bewildered.</p><p>‘Sorry, mate, but I don’t think we can both fit in there’</p><p>The Doctor popped his head out, grinning:</p><p>‘Why don’t you try?’</p><p>Your partner was amazed, and in shock, as he entered the TARDIS.</p><p>‘It’s bigger on the inside’</p><p>The Doctor was eager to get going to find his former companion:</p><p>‘Yeah, yeah, bigger on the inside. Whatever. First, tell me where you live.’</p><p>On the journey to your house, the Doctor told your partner the history between you and him. Your partner had to sit down. All this new information was giving them a headache. But that wasn’t the only worry. What if you left them behind, returning to your world with the Doctor? The TARDIS materialised in the front room where you were sitting on the couch. The Doctor stepped out of the box, saying:</p><p>‘I’m really sorry, Y/N. I can’t give you back the last ten years but I can take you back to your world.’</p><p>You ran over to the Doctor, embracing him and yet again you were sobbing:</p><p>‘But what about my life here? What about (partner’s name)?’</p><p>The Doctor couldn’t answer that for you. </p><p>‘It’s your choice.’</p><p>Your partner stepped out of the TARDIS and walked over; next to the Doctor. Then it was as if there were two spotlights, focussing on the pair of them. Which of them would you choose?</p><p>A/N: Suddenly I’m making this interactive 😂  <a href="https://www.quiz-maker.com/poll3404131x5636488c-104">Click here!</a> to go to a poll to choose what the reader should do?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. So Far Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The time has come for the reader to make up their mind: should they stay on the parallel world or should they leave with the Doctor?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After your partner had emerged from the TARDIS, you asked the doctor to step out so the two of you could have a moment alone together. The pair of you were sat down at the dining table by the bay window, which looked out to the sea. The air was filled with tension as the two of you scrambled for what to say to each other. You wanted to beg them to come back with you and the Doctor. Whereas your partner wanted you to stay. Eventually, when you spoke, you ended up doing so at the same time, interrupting each other. Your partner let you go first:</p><p>‘I love you and I know this may be very wrong of me to ask..’</p><p>Your partner’s heart stopped in anticipation.</p><p>‘Please will you come with us?’</p><p>You had already had a gut feeling about what their answer was. Your partner looked down at the table, scratching at the wooden table. They couldn’t look you in the eyes when they said this:</p><p>‘You know I couldn’t do that’</p><p>You expected that answer but tried one more time:</p><p>‘Why not? Travelling with the Doctor you’d get to see all these beautiful places. Thing’s you’d never believe. It’s the adventure of a lifetime.’</p><p>A tear was rolling down your partner’s cheek.</p><p>‘I’m sure it is. But how fair is it for me to leave my world, my family and my friends behind?’</p><p>He carried on.</p><p>‘But then again, it isn’t fair for me to ask you to stay in a world that isn’t yours either’</p><p>You smiled softly, grasping their hands.</p><p>‘Well, we’re in a bit of a dilemma here, aren’t we?’</p><p>Your partner squeezed your hands longingly.</p><p>‘Can I ask you something?’</p><p>You nodded nervously.</p><p>‘Do you, I mean, did you feel safe with the Doctor?’</p><p>Slightly confused, you questioned them:</p><p>‘What do you mean by that?’</p><p>Your partner took a breath in before they said what they knew would probably you upset you.</p><p>‘Well, he told me what happened... He’s the reason you ended up here in the first place. He put you in danger constantly. Why would you want to go back to that? What if he leaves you again? And he doesn’t come back at all?’</p><p>You were absolutely shocked at their words. You didn’t want to acknowledge what they said because you knew there was a hint of truth to it. Abruptly, you jumped up from the table, pushing their hands away and running to your room upstairs. They tried to follow, but you said that you needed some time to think. Half an hour later, you had finally made your decision. Your partner was waiting for you at the bottom of the stairs. The look on your face said it all…</p><p>‘You’re not staying, are you?’</p><p>You pulled down the sleeves on your sweater, fumbling for words to say.</p><p>‘There’s no need to say anything.’, they said, pulling you into a long embrace.</p><p>You whispered into their ear.</p><p>‘I love you. Thank you for the life you gave me here.’</p><p>Your partner wanted the hug to last forever. They were repressing all their emotions from bursting out as they watched you walk away. Watched you walk into the TARDIS and away from them forever. The TARDIS dematerialising didn’t have the same effect on your partner that night. You leaving had left the world feeling cold and empty for them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>